Sticks and Stones
by dreameroflife
Summary: Her best friend didn't notice. Her mom didn't notice. When CeCe Jones becomes victim of an abuse boyfriend, will anyone save her? Sometimes in life, help comes from the least likely person, and for CeCe, that person just might be Gunther Hesseneffer...
1. Dancing Colors

A/N: This is my first Shake it Up story. Be warned, this story contains relationship abuse, so if your not into that, you won't offend me by not reading :)  
>Also, it may not seem like it now, but it is a CeCeGunther story, something I don't think there is enough of. As always, please review, comment, and if you have any suggestions to make it better, I'm all for it.

Also, I don't own any parts of Shake it Up. If I did, CeCe and Gunther would be together, and Rocky would have found a really hot guy to be with her :)

* * *

><p>CeCe Jones watched the girl in the mirror reach out, and gently touch the reflection. A large patch of discoloration was forming on her arm, shades of blue and purple dancing wildly across her skin. Sighing, the red head pulled her sleeve back down, hiding the bruises, masking the pain.<p>

She knew it was an accident, but somehow couldn't shake the feeling she should end it. Her boyfriend, Frankie, 'The Complication', had lost his temper with her. CeCe closed her eyes as memories flooded her mind, leaving her gasping for oxygen.

"_What the hell was that?" CeCe winced as Frankie raised his voice at her, something he did often when she did something stupid, which was often. This time, CeCe had let her eyes linger a little too long on the cute boy that had crossed the street in front of her. _

"_I'm sorry," she whispered, desperately hoping he would drop the subject. He never did. _

"_You really expect me to just accept an apology? You were checking out some other guy when you're dating me! Do you really think that's acceptable?"_

_CeCe knew it wasn't, and cursed her hormones. _

_The next thing she knew, a searing pain shot up her spine, and CeCe cried out in pain, clutching her arm. Tears starting forming in her eyes, threatening to overflow. She blinked them away, knowing crying would only make her situation worse. _

"_Hopefully that will teach you to never step out of line again." CeCe nodded, and her and Frankie walked up, step by step, to her apartment in silence. _

"_I'll see you tomorrow at school." Frankie gave CeCe a goodnight kiss, then went on his way to who knows where. _

_She stood there as her composure and heart shattered into a million, tiny pieces, knowing things would never be the same. _

This was how CeCe found herself staring at her own, broken reflection, wanting to take back the day before.

"CeCe? Ready to go?" CeCe jumped as her mom's voice traveled through the air, slamming into her, releasing her from of her trance.

"Coming, Mom." CeCe took one last look in the mirror, praying no one would notice anything different about her.

On the car ride to school, CeCe wondered why she was even with Frankie in the first place. She was the first to admit he was about as complicated as a hotdog bun, and the boy practically lived in detention. So why did she allow him to torture her daily, creating her own personal hell?

Every time she did something wrong, he yelled at her.

When she called him Frankie, he screamed.

If she was late, he'd throw something.

And now, she found out, if you check out other guys, you get hit. Hard.

CeCe waved bye to her mom as she ran to her locker, hoping to grab her books and leave before Rocky got to her. She didn't need her best friend prying about her date. It would only dare the tears to return, and CeCe had a feeling if they did, there'd be no stopping them.

"CeCe!" The redhead banged her head on the locker and cursed herself simultaneously. Quickly, she plastered a smile on her face, and prepared herself.

"Hey, Rocky. How are you?" _Please don't ask me about the date_, she silently begged.

"Great! I woke up this morning feeling amazing. I guess I'm just really excited for the speech I'm giving today in debate. I know I'm gonna rock it. And how are you?"

_Horrible._ "I'm fine. Tired, but fine." She grinned slightly bigger, to emphasize she was okay.

CeCe, wanting to make sure the conversation steered clear of her love life, looked up over Rocky's shoulder, and groaned at who she saw coming. She was _definitely _not in the mood.

"Hello, Rocky. Hello, CeCe. How are you this lovely morning?" Tinka and Gunther Hessennefer had walked up the best friends, much to CeCe's annoyment. Her day could not get any worse, and it was barely eight am.

"I'm doing amazing! And you guys? You both seem in a really happy mood." Of course Rocky tried to be nice. Rocky was _always _nice.

"Oh, we are in a very good mood. Our family back in the Old Country sent us over goats! We now can get fresh milk everyday! It is very satisfying." Tinka's smile, which grew as she spoke, made CeCe's smile look painfully fake. No one noticed though.

In CeCe's opinion, she didn't think anyone should be allowed to be that perky so early. She believed it to be a crime.

"Are you alright, CeCe?" The redhead snapped out of her gaze to see Gunther speaking to her, a concerned look in his eyes. _When did he start caring?_

"Totally fine." One lie. "Just tired." Two lies. As if on cue, CeCe yawned, which seemed to convince Gunther she was being truthful.

"How's my beautiful girlfriend?" The voice that seemed to appear out of nowhere had suddenly infiltrated the group of four, and had its arm around CeCe.

She jumped, and took a few quick shallow breaths, closing her eyes. Her day had just gotten much, much worse.

CeCe opened her eyes, and found everyone staring at her.

"Comp! You scared me!" Lie number three. Everyone knew CeCe Jones did not scare easy, yet no one questioned it.

"So, babe, did you tell your… friends about our day yesterday?" CeCe involuntarily reached for her arm, knowing exactly what he was doing. All he was doing was making sure she didn't tell Rocky about what he did to her. Well, Frankie didn't have to worry about that. CeCe knew she would _never_ tell anyone about it.

"No… But I was just about to tell Rocky about how much fun we had. Our date went perfectly." To keep up the charade, CeCe reach up and pecked Frankie on the cheek, cringing inside.

"Well, as much as I would like to stick around, I feel like things have gotten slightly too _complicated _for my brother and I. We will be leaving now, right Gunther?" CeCe looked up at Gunther, who was watching her. She averted her gaze to the floor.

"Oh, umm… yes." Gunther was obviously distracted. "Our IQ cannot handle this complication. Let us go now, Tinka." Linking his arm with hers, the Hessennefer twins made a 180, heading off towards the other direction.

CeCe Jones watched as they walked off, never glancing back. She did not know what had just happened, but had a feeling something _important_ happened.

* * *

><p>Hey all. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Yes, I know Rocky would have probably noticed something was off with CeCe, but because of her speech, she didn't. I also really hope I kept Gunther and Tinka in character. I know Gunther probably wouldn't have cared about CeCe in the show, but here, he does :) I'll have the next chapter up soon! Review :D<p> 


	2. Laughing Colors

A/N: Oh, my gosh! I woke up this morning to 13 reviews/alerts/favorites! That is absolutely incredible! I am so thankful for all of you! Each review brought a smile to my face, knowing you all took the time to read my story, then comment about it. Thank you all so much! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing of Shake it Up. That all belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p>"CeCe, pick up the pace! We go live tomorrow!" The Shake it Up! Chicago choreographer was yelling at CeCe, the third time that week. She knew she was out of it, but just didn't have it in her to dance, especially after what happened the day before.<p>

"CeCe, what's gotten into you? You don't even seem like your trying." Rocky looked over at her best friend, who had walked off stage to take a drink of water. She followed. "Are you sick or something?"

CeCe inwardly scoffed. _Or something. How sad is it that your best friend can't even tell what's wrong? She was supposed to figure out everything. _On one hand, CeCe was happy that Rocky couldn't figure it out. She didn't want anyone knowing. Yet, at the same time, she felt Rocky was letting her down by not figuring it out.

"Come on, CeCe. I just don't want to see you benched. And didn't you invite Comp to come see the show live tomorrow? You want to impress him, don't you?" Rocky asked, elbowing CeCe playfully with a small grin.

CeCe just shook her head. "I'll be there in 5." The redhead watched as her best friend bounced back over to the stage, diving straight into the dance with ease. CeCe laid her down on makeup table in front of her, closing her eyes. Thoughts of Frankie were trying to invade her mind, leaving no room for anything but him.

She took a deep breath, hoping to be able to reason with herself rationally. What were the pros of staying with him?

He made her popular. _Is that worth the pain?_

He was cute. _All that word is, is cut with an e. And all he ever did was cut me up, piercing my heart with painful blows._

She found someone dumber than her. _Yet he still puts me down, making me feel even stupider than I know I am._

She knew no one else would want to be with her. _Does that mean I should live in fear everyday for my life?_

"CeCe?" The young girl jumped, and looked into the mirror to see Gunther standing behind her. With all her inner turmoil, CeCe was not in the mood to deal with the Hessennefer.

"What do you want, Gunther?" She snapped a little harsher than necessary, but Gunther didn't blink twice. He knew she didn't like him, and the feeling had always been mutual.

"I was just wondering if the reason you are not dancing well is because you are sick. Because if you are, I believe you should just leave. I catch colds easily, and cannot afford to become sick at this instant."

CeCe smiled masochistically to herself. How could she believe Gunther was actually _caring_ about her earlier? She shook her head.

"No, Gunther. I am _not_ sick. And truthfully, if I was, I hope I'd get you sick. Then I wouldn't have to see you for a few days!" CeCe jumped out of her chair, and started to storm off, leaving any thoughts of Gunther behind her.

"CeCe, wait. I'm sorry, I just—" The blond broke off as he reached out for the redhead's arm. CeCe gasped in pain, and visibly winced as his arm made contact with her.

Gunther jumped back as a thought sprung onto him.

"Is it your arm? Is that the reason you are visibly dancing horribly? Here, let me see."

CeCe froze, and a million different thoughts started racing through her head, all trying to reach her mouth first, claim victory.

_Don't! Stop! No! He'll kill me!_

Despite her mouth being on speaking terms with her brain, nothing came out. CeCe stood there frozen and watched as Gunther Hessennefer pulled up her sleeve.

The world suddenly stopped spinning, and all that was left was her arm. Visions of blue, purple, and yellow clouded her mind as they swirled together, laughing at her. They knew the pain they caused, the truths they revealed, but they continued to laugh, mock her. The bruises revealed CeCe's innermost secret, and were enjoying every minute of it.

Gunther watched in horror as the colors overtook CeCe's arm, leaving virtually no natural skin color at all. Different shapes had formed since the day before, but the one that scared Gunther the most was the one in the shape of a handprint.

The young boy removed his transfixed eyes from her arm, and glanced up at her horror stricken face, a face that almost mirrored his own.

"CeCe…" He tried to think of something to say as water started to fall from her eyes.

CeCe pulled her arm away from Gunther, using all her might, and stumbled in the process. _My life is ruined._ She turned and ran, not giving the studio, or Gunther, another glance.

CeCe Jones, the ever strong girl that was admired by many, was tearing apart at the seams, and she was sure no one would be able to sew her back up again.

* * *

><p>Ok, so I know that was a little shorter than the first chapter, and that it might be moving a little fast. But I kind of have the whole thing planned out, so it should all work out :) Also, to explain the whole benched thing, I think of the show as like a sports game, where they have different people learn different dances every week, and they all take turns dancing. CeCe could easily be benched, and another dancer could take her spot that week. Hope that makes sense :) Again thank you all for your reviews, they are all greatly appreciated! I'll try really hard to have the next chapter up by tonight!<p> 


	3. Fading Colors

Hi again! So, you probably noticed the name of the story changed. It was brought to my attention that my story was similar to another siu story on the site, with the same name. So I changed it, and it's all good with the other author, so don't worry :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope its starting to satisfy you CeCe/Gunther shippers. The next chapter will be the last, with maybe an epilogue to follow, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Shake it Up. Really wish I did :)

* * *

><p>On that late Chicago afternoon, the city found itself with one small, redheaded girl sitting on the stairs leading up to one of its many apartment buildings. This girl, like most, had a story to be told. The thing that made this girl so special was that she didn't want her story to be heard. She hated what her story made her, and what she had become.<p>

This girl, CeCe Jones, found herself sitting on the front steps of her and Rocky Blue's apartment, trying to hide herself from the world. She knew this wouldn't be difficult, though. The world didn't care about her. If anyone did, they would have stopped at the sight of a young girl crying by herself and asked her what was wrong. But no one did.

_My life is over, _she thought to herself, not wanting to move.

She knew she would no longer be known as CeCe, the amazing dancer; or CeCe, the great friend.

No, all she would be now was CeCe, the abuse victim; and CeCe, the girl who was too weak and afraid to stand up for herself.

_I hate myself, _was the thought that ran through her head over and over, a song stuck on repeat.

_Why is this my life? What did I ever do to anyone else to deserve this? _

CeCe didn't answer herself, because she knew she didn't have too. She knew she could be cruel, and rarely paid attention to other people's feelings besides her close friends and family.

"CeCe?" All thoughts that were running through her mind stopped, her brain hitting the brakes. And she waited.

CeCe waited for the laughing. _How could you be so weak?_

CeCe waited for the blame. _This is all your fault. You made him mad, so you paid for it._

CeCe waited for the mocking. _Look at me, I'm CeCe Jones, and I'm a weak little girl who can't fight back._

But it never came.

Instead, CeCe felt the person sit down beside her, and put his hand on her shoulder, a gesture of comfort.

She flinched, and he pulled away.

"CeCe, please. Say something, anything." CeCe didn't want to, but knew she had to.

"Why are you here? You hate me, and I hate you. I thought we understood that." CeCe pulled her head up, and looked right into Gunther's eyes, and found something she didn't expect to find: remorse.

"I am here because despite the obvious fact that we bicker, you are one of my only friends, and I do not hate you. I may like to make fun of you, but no one should be allowed to hurt you. So, please, tell me what happened."

CeCe could not believe what she was hearing. Sure, she fought with him and his sister on a daily basis, but that was because she had convinced herself she hated them. She thought they were annoying, arrogant, and all around mean. CeCe couldn't even fathom the fact that Gunther had this caring side of him.

CeCe just shook her head, and turned away. "You won't care, anyway."

The young girl was surprised when Gunther took her hands in his, and this time, she didn't flinch or move away.

"I do care. Please, just talk to me." CeCe turned, and couldn't help but feel compelled to tell him. It was as if she was being forced, but she knew it was all her doing.

"My boyfriend. He…" CeCe took a deep breath, knowing she was about to say what had happened out loud, even though her arm spoke louder than any words could. "He hit me."

Tears started coming down, rain on the pavement, and CeCe made no attempt to stop them. She was tired of hiding, pretending. The masquerade was over, and it was time to take off the mask.

The next thing that happened came as a complete shock to CeCe Jones. Gunther pulled her close, and hugged her. It felt wrong, but completely right all at the same time. Not caring if anyone she knew walked by and saw them, CeCe buried her face into his shirt, and cried.

She cried for Frankie, the cruel man he had become.

She cried for herself, the pain she had to go through.

But most of all, she cried for the loss of innocence, knowing she would never view the world the same way again.

After what seemed like hours, but what was probably only a few minutes, CeCe's tears stopped. Yet, she still remained in Gunther Hesseneffer's arms, unmoving.

"You need to confront him." CeCe jumped up, shocked.

"What? Are you crazy? He'd kill me! Not only because I'd be breaking up with him, but because he'd know I told you. I can't Gunther. I just can't." CeCe shook her head, knowing talking to Frankie was not an option.

"CeCe, listen to me. You cannot let this complicated man hurt you anymore. It is not right. Please, let me help you confront him. He will not hurt you if I'm with you. When is the next time you will be seeing him?"

CeCe sighed. "Tomorrow."

"Then tomorrow you will break up with him once and for all. Okay?" CeCe looked at Gunther, and realized he was right. She needed to end things with Frankie, and find someone better. Someone who would love her, and never hurt her.

CeCe nodded, and Gunther stood up, and smiled.

"Tomorrow, your life will change for the better. Trust me." And with that, Gunther walked away, leaving a much happier CeCe behind him.

She looked down at her arm, and realized the colors she thought were going to dominate her life forever, had started to fade. CeCe Jones was going to make a comeback.

* * *

><p>Hope you all liked it! As always, I love love love any and all critisim given in reviews :) And I just love reviews in general :)<p> 


	4. Author's Note

Hey everyone. I know, this is an author's note. I'm really sorry. I haven't had time to write lately. I went on vacation, and I've had writer's block, a deadly friend that I meet all too often. I haven't forgotten this story, don't worry. I will finish it. I know what I want to write for the last chapter, I just don't know how to write it, if that makes any sense :) Anyway, I just want to let you know I go with my father every other week, and I don't have access to my story or fanfiction. So you won't hear from me for about a week. Again, I'm extremely sorry, but know I am really really thankful for all of you that are reading, favoriting, reviewing, alerting, all that jazz :) It means the world to me.


	5. Bright Colors

Hi! I'm Back! First of all, I want to say I'm sorry that I took so long to update. I explained in the Author's Note, but it's still not an excuse. It's been too long. And it will never happen again, for any of my stories. Anyway, this is the last chapter. I really hope you like it, and thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, alerted, and everything. It means the world to me, and has convinced me to write more fanfictions. The experience with this story has inspired me. So, without further wait, enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"I'll pick you up at 3, ok sweetie?" CeCe Jones watched as her mom spoke to her, but wasn't really listening. She had much more important issues at hand.<p>

CeCe nodded, and watched as her mom drove off to work, to fight the evil in the world. Little did she know the evil was torturing her own daughter.

Sighing, CeCe turned, and heading towards the Shake it Up! Chicago building.

Once inside, she was met with the familiar hustle and bustle that had become her Saturday ritual.

Dancers, running left and right, some looking for their costumes, others perfecting their dance moves.

Production workers making sure everything would go off without a hitch.

Gary Wilde, drinking coffee while reviewing his lines for that episode.

"CeCe!" The redhead jumped, but quickly recomposed herself, realizing it was just Rocky.

"Hey, Rocky! Ready for today's show?" CeCe hoped her happiness didn't sound too fake.

"As always! I'm just worried about my solo. I mean, what if I mess it up? It'd be in front of thousands of people, and I've never messed up before, but that's because I've never had a solo to myself before, and I just-"

"Rocky!" CeCe stopped her best friend before she could freak out anymore. She knew it was possible. "Calm down, and take a deep breath."

The brunette did as she was told, and was quickly back to herself.

"Thanks, I kinda needed that." Rocky grinned, and CeCe couldn't help but grin back, her first real smile in a long time.

"Hey, Rocky, you haven't seen Gunther around, have you?" CeCe waited, and sure enough, a look of confusion appeared on her friend's face.

"Gunther? No, I don't think he's here yet. But, why do you care? Don't you hate him?" CeCe shook her head. "Just forget I asked."

"Hey, but you know who I do see?" CeCe watched Rocky smile, and her smile immediately faded. She couldn't face him, not without Gunther.

Before she could process what to do, CeCe heard the voice that haunted her dreams.

"How's my favorite girlfriend?" Frankie leaned down, and kissed CeCe, his lips pushing down on hers a little more forcefully than she would have liked.

CeCe grinned tightly. "Perfectly fine."

Frankie let his arm drape over CeCe's shoulder, and addressed Rocky. "So, what were you girls talking about before I got here?" He smiled, and CeCe started to panic.

"Oh, CeCe was just asking if I had seen Gunther."

Frankie gazed down at CeCe, and the short girl knew she had it coming.

"Rocky, you don't mind if I borrow CeCe for a little bit do you? I have a surprise for her waiting outside." Frankie smiled again, and it made CeCe's stomach flip, and not in a good way.

"Yea, of course. I should probably run through my solo a few times again. Need to make sure it's perfect." With that, Rocky Blue bounced off, not knowing the fate she was leaving her best friend to.

As soon as Rocky had turned a corner, Frankie grabbed CeCe's bruised arm, and forced her outside, CeCe wincing the whole way.

"What the hell did she mean, you were asking where that freak is? Why are you even talking about any other guys?" Frankie was yelling, loud enough to scare CeCe, but not enough to attract attention.

CeCe backed up a few feet, but her back hit the wall of the building. She was trapped.

"I… was just asking because he's helping me with my dance steps. I wanted to run through it with him before we went live." CeCe knew she was a horrible liar, but hoped he would think she was telling the truth. He didn't.

"Do I look like an idiot?" _Yes. _"Are you going to tell me the right answer?" _No. _Frankie took a step closer. "Or am I just going to have to force it out of you?"

CeCe closed her eyes, and starting taking short, shallow breaths, that fell into rhythm with his footsteps coming closer.

_No one should be allowed to hurt you._

This one sentence that Gunther had told her yesterday ran through CeCe's mind, repeatedly. She knew he was right, and decided to stop it once and for all. She was taking a dive into the deep end, and didn't know if she would come out alive.

"I'm breaking up with you."

The footsteps stopped. Silence surrounded the teenagers, but CeCe swore her heart was beating loud enough to be heard for miles.

After a minute of nothing happening, CeCe cautiously opened her eyes.

Pain suddenly swept across her whole face, enveloping her with its dark presence. Her body slammed into the ground, the force knocking the air from her lungs.

Not knowing what else to do, or what else to expect, CeCe looked up, and witnessed pure evil flash across Frankie's eyes. The boy she had thought she liked, the boy she thought like her, had slapped her across the face with such a force it had pushed her into the ground.

CeCe watched his eyes avert to the ground beneath her, and her eyes mimicked the action. Drops of deep scarlet had started to fall from her face, painting the cement beneath her.

CeCe's brown orbs made her way back up to Frankie, and watched as a look of terror ran across his face, a look she had grown used to seeing on her own.

She watched as he turned and ran, the sound of footsteps started to grow louder on her other side.

Trying to stand up, CeCe felt a hand grab her arm gently, helping her stand up.

She looked up to see Gunther Hessennefer, a mixture of anger and alarm clearly present on his face.

"CeCe, I am so sorry I did not arrive here sooner." She watched as he ran his hand across her injured face, knowing it bruise deeply, and knowing this was something she could not hide.

"It's not your fault, Gunther. At least you scared him off, before he could do something worse." CeCe watched as he closed his eyes, knowing he was probably imagining all the things he could have done to her.

When he opened them again, Gunther found CeCe's deep brown eyes gazing straight into his blue ones. At that moment, he knew he never wanted to let her go, but also knew she would jump out of his arms the second he spoke.

"CeCe, you have to tell your mom what has happened." As he predicted, CeCe jumped back, a look of shock on her face.

"Are you crazy? I can't tell anyone, especially my mom. I'll just say I tripped or something…" She trailed off, knowing no excuse would work for the damage done to her.

"CeCe, is your mom not an officer of the police?" She nodded, hesitantly. "Well, then we must tell her. That complicated man must pay for what he did to you, and your mother is the one to punish him.

CeCe knew he was right. If anyone could help her, it was her mom.

"But what about everyone else? Once they hear about what happened to me, I'll be laughed at, and no one will look at me the same way again-" CeCe broke off, tears threatening to fall.

"CeCe, you must not worry about what other people say about you. I will never hurt you CeCe, or laugh at you, or anything. I will always care about you. Besides, what is that American saying? Sticks and Stones may break your bones, but I will never hurt you?"

CeCe laughed, a real, genuine laugh. She missed hearing it. "Close enough."

CeCe leaned in, and let her lips gently graze Gunther's, a silent whisper.

As she pulled back, CeCe realized that she didn't care what happened next. As long as she had someone that cared about her, she was already in a much better place. CeCe Jones could face the world, and it was all because of Gunther Hessennefer.

* * *

><p>Ta da! Finished! I hope the ending wasn't too sappy for ya :) Thanks again to anyone and everyone who's read this. You all really do mean a lot to me. Thanks again. Bye (:<p> 


	6. Epilogue

Well hello! Bet you all weren't expecting this! Suprise! I didn't think I'd write for this story again, because it was finished. But, I have an idea for a sequel, so I'll be writing that soon. I suggest Author Alerting me so you don't miss it :) Anyway, I've been writing a story for the Hunger Games, a trilogy of amazing books I highly suggest reading. I realized I needed a break from that, so here I am :) This is an epilogue to Sticks and Stones. And I'm sorry if it seems a little off compared to the story. It's written differentely than my Hunger Games story, so it was a little hard to jump back into it, and these characters. But the sequel will be right back on track. So, without further wait, please enjoy this epilogue!

* * *

><p>CeCe Jones looked at the door to her apartment, the door to her future. Behind it, she knew, would be the answer to everything: her mom. But CeCe was afraid of the future.<p>

"You can do this," spoke the voice next to her. The young girl looked to her left and watched as Gunther Hessennefer watched her, concern in his eyes. If you would have told CeCe a week ago she'd be holding the blonde's hand, and actually have feelings for him, she would have laughed in your face, knowing it'd be the last thing she'd ever do. But a week ago, she was not an abuse victim.

CeCe shook her head. "Gunther, my life is going to change after I walk through that door. I'll never be the same girl, and… I don't think I'm ready to face that." CeCe closed her eyes, tears threatening to spill. She hated being this weak. CeCe was always strong, having that _I don't care about the world _attitude. But that died the second her boyfriend Frankie decided she'd make a good punching bag.

"CeCe, look at me." She shook her head, but felt her body being turned towards his anyways. "Please," he pleaded. Giving in, the redhead opened her eyes and found herself inches from Gunther. "You will be fine. Your mother will help you, and I will be with you at every minute. It does not matter if other people think you are different, because to me, you will always be CeCe. The CeCe who dances amazing, even if I would never admit it. The CeCe who always made me laugh with her attempts at insults. The CeCe who always helps her friend at all costs. The CeCe that I have started to like." A small smile started to form on her lips, and Gunther let his hand caress her face gently, mindful of her bruises. "And no amount of abuse is ever going to change that."

He leaned in, and kissed her. Gunther's lips moved in motion with CeCe's, and he pulled her closer, never wanting to let go. He felt a need to protect the small girl, and didn't care what it took. He would not let her get hurt again. Ever.

Gunther pulled back, and smiled at CeCe, who grinned back. "Ready?"

She nodded, and pushed open the door, ready to face her uncertain future.

"Mom?" CeCe called out into her apartment, knowing her mother was most likely in the kitchen, as she usually was.

"CeCe? I wasn't expecting you for another hour. Sorry, hold on. Let me just put away the cleaning supplies." Her mom was cleaning. That meant she was in a happy mood. And now she was going to ruin that. Great. "How was pizza with Rocky?" CeCe had texted her mom, telling her she didn't have to pick her up, she'd be home after eating with Rocky. A huge lie, of course. But she wouldn't, couldn't have her mom pick her up in her battered condition.

"I… didn't go with Rocky." CeCe's voice shook slightly, and Gunther gave her hand a squeeze. But what she needed was a hug.

"Well, then where…" Georgia Jones walked into the living room drying her hands and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what stood before her. Her fourteen year old daughter, holding a blonde boy's hand. But all she was seeing was the bruise covering half her daughter's face. "Cecilia, what happened?" Georgia shouted, making the teenagers jump. "Did he do that to you? Because I swear—"

"No, mom! It wasn't Gunther, he would never hurt me." Georgia realized she recognized the name. She then remembered he was the boy with the strange accent who babysat Flynn with his twin sister.

Georgia made her way to the couch, and sat down, afraid of what CeCe would say next. She took a shaky breath, thoughts of what could have happened to her daughter running through her head.

CeCe looked to Gunther, who gave her a reassuring nod. "It was… Frankie," CeCe whispered, hanging her head in despair.

Georgia shot up, and ran to her daughter, wrapping her in a warm embrace. CeCe broke, and let the tears fall.

"Oh, honey, I am so sorry." Georgia patted CeCe's back as she cried, water soaking through her uniform. She didn't care. _Why my daughter? _was the question Georgia repeated to herself, begging for an answer. She witnessed abuse on a daily basis, but never imagined her strong daughter would fall victim to it. "When did this happen?" CeCe's mom whispered, the young girls tears subsiding.

CeCe sniffled. "A few hours ago. He got mad at me because I broke up with him."

Georgia hugged her tighter, wishing she could kiss the hurt away, as she did when she was little. But Mom's kisses weren't magical anymore. They couldn't get rid of real world pain.

"Show her your arm," spoke a voice from behind the two. Georgia looked up, and saw Gunther had been watching them. She pulled back and looked CeCe in the eye.

Without a word, the redhead pulled up her long sleeve, and revealed to her mother the secret that had tormented her for days.

Colors swirled into a sick rainbow on CeCe's arm, each fighting for domination. They were fading, but yellow bruising from age mixed in added an extra element of horror.

Georgia wanted to look away, to look anywhere but her daughter's arm, but couldn't pull her eyes away. When she heard CeCe whimper, the single mother tore her eyes from the bruises and looked into her daughter's eyes. They were mixed with tears and sorrow. It broke Georgia's heart.

"Honey," she started, trying to keep her voice steady. "You're going to have to tell me everything, okay? I know it'll be hard, but CeCe… just remember that I will never, ever judge you, okay?"

CeCe nodded, and sat down on the couch next to Gunther, who took her hand.

Georgia sat in the chair across from them, and gave her daughter a reassuring nod.

CeCe took a deep breath, and dove head first into her story, and silently wondering if she would ever be able to breathe again.

Georgia Jones closed her eyes, fighting back tears as CeCe finished her story. Her daughter had been abused just for being a teenager. It made her want to go find Frankie and beat him herself for hurting CeCe. But Georgia knew this was impossible. The justice system was there for a reason, and she was going to use to it make this boy pay.

But despite everything CeCe had told her, she knew it was going to be hart to pin the boy, unless there was a witness to the abuse. Suddenly, a thought sprung on her.

"Gunther, did you see Frankie hit her?" Georgia looked at the blonde, desperately hoping he would say yes.

He closed his eyes, and when they opened, she immediately knew he had. The haunted look in his eyes spoke all the words needed to be said. He nodded.

"Okay, honey, I need to go back to the station and report this. We're going to need to find him, and both of you will need to come down and testify. Okay?" Georgia watched her daughter as she nodded, and leaned her head on Gunther's shoulder.

In that moment, she was grateful for the foreign boy. Although Georgia thought him and CeCe hated each other, something had obviously happened, and now they couldn't be without apart. He had helped CeCe at her darkest moment, and for that, Georgia could never repay him.

"I'll call you both soon, okay?" When the teens nodded, Georgia left through the door, knowing her daughter's life would never be the same again.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! Please review, and stay tuned for a sequel, coming soon!<p> 


End file.
